Exodia the Forbidden One
Exodia the Forbidden One is the main antagonist of Agent 3, Octoling, and Cuttlefish Go to Subway. Exodia is a powerful necromancer and the manager of the Subway in question, having abducted Agent 3, an Octoling, and Cap'n Cuttlefish, and forced them to fight a horde of various reanimated beings deep within the Subway in an attempt to either prove their purity and help them overcome their racism or watch them fail and become members of his army of undead soldiers. Exodia also has his own sinister agenda that is not revealed until the end. Role in Agent 3, Octoling, and Cuttlefish Go to Subway Exodia the Forbidden One makes his debut in Agent 3, Octoling, and Cuttlefish Go to Subway as the central antagonist of the game, revealed in a cutscene leading up to Stage 16 (the final stage of the game). When confronted by Cuttlefish, the Octoling, and Agent 3 in his office at the deepest part of Subway, Exodia gives words of commendation to the trio for managing to fight their way down to him, but he questions their motives for it as he reveals his own plans of what he's been doing with his Subway. Exodia expresses his absolute distaste for racial discrimination and that Inklings and Octarians have no reason to perpetuate such hatreds towards each other, so whenever an Inkling and Octarian fight at the storefront portion of Subway, he abducts them and forces them to go through his undead army, hoping that the experience will dissolve the barriers between the belligerent cephalopods and bring them together, only allowing them to escape if they let go of their prejudices towards each other. Those who fail to overcome racism are killed by Exodia and resurrected as soldiers in his army, an army that Exodia intends to use to take over the world. He goes on about what would happen during his reign: racism would be completely eliminated by Exodia stripping Inklings, Octarians, and any other species that is capable of discrimination of their free will, except for the chosen few who he deems pure of heart and free of prejudice. Exodia offers the three a chance to return to the surface as "Examples of Exodia", people who will be spared from his judgment when the fateful day comes. Cap'n Cuttlefish and the Octoling are conflicted on what to do. Cuttlefish argues for stopping Exodia to stop the ensuing apocalypse so as to protect as many lives as they can, while the Octoling suggests allowing Exodia's reign to come into existence to eliminate the prejudice everyone has experienced and perpetuated. As the two debate what the right option would be (in a calm and rational manner), Agent 3, disgusted at the idea of their free will being stripped from them, punches Exodia in the face and explains their position: if they have to choose between everyone having free will even if it means some will use that free will to discriminate against others, or a society that has no freedom of choice in following a doctrine, Agent 3 will take the former and use their free will to right the wrongs of the cephalopod societies, with Cuttlefish and the Octoling throwing their debate to the side to back up Agent 3. Enraged at Agent 3's refusal and seeing the latter option as superior, Exodia slaps Agent 3 aside and goes into a furious rant about how free will must be sacrificed for the greater good, before deciding to forcibly "make examples" out of the three opposed to him by summoning his five Heralds of Exodia, or "Bugfuck Shit-Minions" as he calls them, into the material plane to tear the three apart and create a sandwich from their remains that he will use the next time someone physically threatens him or his regime. In an arduous battle, the Octoling, Agent 3, and Cap'n Cuttlefish are victorious over the Heralds of Exodia. Exodia engages the trio directly now, channeling his full power to strengthen himself for combat and warping them all into a plane of reality known as "the space between universes", a dimension from which Exodia can draw even more energy. With Exodia at beyond-full power and burning with rage at their insolence, the trio steps up to fight him, drawing strength from Calamari Inkantation blaring out of Cap'n Cuttlefish's MP3 player at full volume. After a long battle, Exodia is defeated and the four return to the normal plane of existence. Exodia realizes that he was beaten by examples of his own ideology working and snickers as the Octoling, Agent 3, and Cuttlefish come to the consensus that while Exodia did have good points about how racism is a great sin, the destruction of the free will of sentient life is an even greater sin. Believing his power might come in handy in a world that is cured of the illness, Exodia, letting go of his disgust, asks the trio to seal him away. The Octoling obliges and uses a piece of Octarian technology to split Exodia's soul apart and store it within five playing cards. Later appearances in the Splat Tim series Exodia the Forbidden One would show up in a few Splat Tim games as a secondary character. Differing from his original incarnation significantly, Exodia grants wishes to people who manage to bring the cards containing him together as long as their wish is not racist in intent before scattering the pieces of his soul again. In Splat Tim V: The Phantom Octoling, Splat Tim assembles Exodia to bring him a means to eradicate the Phantom Octoling. Category:Characters Category:Freelance Villains Category:Male